


operation: find out if hinata has a hot bod

by day



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata, everyone wants to see it, hinata has a hot bod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko compliments Hinata's body. It turns into a chaotic mess where the team (aka Tanaka and Nishinoya) tries everything in their power to get a glimpse of Hinata shirtless. </p>
<p>Hinata is oblivious and Kageyama is stressed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	operation: find out if hinata has a hot bod

**Author's Note:**

> where did this come from??? (where did this go where did this come from cotton eyed joe)
> 
> but anyway i have this headcanon that hinata is totally fuckin ripped and nobody notices bc his height and haircolor and sunshine personality blinds them and throws them off before they could get a good look
> 
> but like- he is so athletic how is it possible for him to not be ripped amirite   
> this is an extremely self indulgent fic and i apologize

“Hinata is really toned, isn’t he?” Yachi says absentmindedly as she flips through her notebook to double check the line up. She finally got used to the boys stripping down in front of her and had gotten an eyeful (and a handful) of Hinata’s chest when he got too enthusiastic while changing into his jersey and tripped, almost crushing Yachi.   

“Huh?” Tanaka laughs and glances at Hinata warming up with Kageyama. “Hinata? He’s a little string bean.” While Nishinoya nods along in agreement.

“No?” Kiyoko raises an eyebrow, “He’s actually really defined when he stands still long enough for people to notice.”

And that sets off a chain reaction of indignant screaming and whines of “Kiyoko how dare you look at that annoying orange and not me” that eventually turns into a bet of who can make Hinata take off his shirt first.

-

The thing is, now that they’re waiting for it, Hinata seems to never take off his shirt. He’s always so excited to get to the gym and play that he’s already changed and practicing by the time anyone else gets to the clubroom.

It’s been two weeks since Kiyoko had complimented Hinata, and Tanaka and Nishinoya still haven’t even seen a sliver of skin. Not one ab. Not even a side boob.

“I just need to see it. I just need to see what Kiyoko had so generously complimented.” Tanaka throws himself dramatically across the floor.

“Maybe Kiyoko just felt bad for him. Maybe she hasn’t actually seen our bodies up close so Hinata’s flat stomach is what she considers _toned_. She has no basis of comparison.” Nishinoya tries to comfort himself, joining his best friend on the floor.

“Just to make sure.” Tanaka sits up abruptly. “We corner Hinata. You hold him down and I’ll strip him-“

Asahi backs slowly away from the door her just entered, bumping into Daichi and Sugawara who are directly behind him, “I want no part of this.” He whispers.

“Are you… are you planning on forcing yourself on your kouhai?” Daichi asks slowly, tone a mixture of disbelief, intense judgement and a twinge of irritation as he gets ready to beat some sense into the two second years.

Tsukishima sighs as he hears the conversation, heading into the clubroom to change, Yamaguchi trailing behind him with a look of confusion on his face.

Kageyama is the last to head into the clubroom since he was held back by a teacher who wanted to discuss test scores with him. As soon as he enters, all eyes (besides Tsukishima) turn to him.

“What.” Kageyama’s eye twitches.

“These two are having a mental breakdown because Kiyoko complimented Hinata’s body and said it was nice.” Sugawara explains.

“It is.” Kageyama says after a moment, changing into his volleyball gear.

This makes the entire team break out into a chorus of “no fuckin way.” Even Tsukishima’s eye twitches. Kageyama just willingly complimented Hinata. Not even sarcastically or mixed in with an insult.

“That- that’s just not possible. He’s so… Hinata. A little jumping bean.” Tanaka says, crestfallen. “Is his body better than mine, Kageyama? Is it?” And he proceeds to lift up his shirt, tears streaming down his face. Nishinoya joins him, and this is apparently too much for Tsukishima who just grabs Yamaguchi’s hand and stalks out of the clubroom.

“I don’t know.” Kageyama says, irritated about the topic. “Why are you being weird? Hinata bikes up and down a mountain every day to get to school. He runs everywhere. His stamina is freakishly strong. Plus, you need a lot of core strength to make the kinds of jumps he does. Why wouldn’t he have a good body?”

\--

Practice is weird. Nishinoya keeps purposely running into Hinata and trying to cop a feel, Tanaka eventually tries to stick a hand under Hinata’s shirt and Hinata just looks thoroughly confused but thinks it’s a game so he jabs at Tanaka’s stomach.

Tanaka limps back to Daichi and Sugawara. “He hits really hard.” Tanaka wheezes.

“… he’s a middle blocker and one of our best attackers…” Sugawara reminds.

“Daichi, why aren’t you stopping this.” Asahi asks, staring worriedly as Nishinoya tackles Hinata to the ground again and tries to ruck up his shirt. Kageyama, who had just set up a ball for Hinata when he was tackled out of mid air, grabs the back of Nishinoya’s shirt and flings him off while Hinata laughs, still not understanding what’s going on.

Daichi turns away, cheeks tinting red. He’s just as curious as the rest of them. Kiyoko complimented Hinata, for petes sake, and Kiyoko isn’t the type of person who does that easily.

Eventually, Ukai realizes that the team is more chaotic than usual and forces them to run laps. They’re so exhausted by the end of practice that they completely forget to watch Hinata change out of his practice shirt.

\--

Operation  _Does Hinata Actually Have a Hot Bod_ goes on hiatus as they’re swamped with practice games. They’re all too focused on Volleyball to focus on Hinata’s body. But then they get new practice uniforms and Hinata accidentally got a size to small and- well.

Everyone is gawking. Even Tsukishima has to do a double take.

Hinata’s shorts are too tight- they look like the spandex that the girls volleyball team wears, and everyone besides Kageyama, who is making fun of his partner, is staring at Hinata’s legs.

Hinata’s legs are _defined_. The shorts hug his ass and wrap around his firm thighs that flex and stretch the fabric every time he takes a step. His calves aren’t ripped to the point of being bulky, but the definition in the muscles and the way they tense as he jumps up-

“Holy shit.” And Asahi has officially moved to the dark side.

“Have they always been like that?” Yamaguchi asks, a blush staining his cheeks and causing his freckles to stand out.

“I never… he never stands still so I’ve never really gotten a good look at his legs.” Tanaka says, still gawking.

Hinata can barely move in his shorts and Takeda rushes over with his old shorts. “Sorry! I accidentally ordered the wrong size, can you wear your old uniform today? It’s only for the practice match, anyway.”

“Yeah, that’s fine!” Hinata laughs. “Should I wear the other shirt, too?”

Now that Hinata points it out, the teams attention draws to his top half where the fabric is stretched across his chest and honestly, at this point, the entire team has joined the mission because if that’s what it looks like under clothes, what does it look like without it?

\--

Kageyama is fed up. The team is relatively focused when it comes to playing against other teams, but as soon as they’re off the court or at practice, it’s utter chaos. Nishinoya and Tanaka are more intense with their attempts to remove Hinata’s clothing. Daichi and Sugawara don’t stop it but watch on with a mixture of shame and blatant curiosity. Even Asahi has been acting weird. Tsukishima has been staring more.

“What the hell is wrong with them?” Kageyama mutters to himself.

“They want to see Hinata’s body.” Yamaguchi laughs.

“…why?” Kageyama asks.

“Cause Kiyoko complimented it and I guess they finally noticed that he has really nice legs.” Yamaguchi shrugs.

“You’re not curious?” Kageyama asks after a moment of shaking his head in embarrassment for his upperclassmen.

“I already saw it. All they have to do is ask- Hinata isn’t body shy in the slightest.” Yamaguchi laughs.

Kageyama snorts because he knows that very well.

\--

It gets to the point that Kageyama decides to just get on with it. Everyone is just staring at Hinata as he opens his locker to get out his clothes, the tension palpable.

Kageyama sighs and slams his locker shut, making everyone jump. “Hinata.”

“Huh?” Hinata looks up.

“Take your shirt off.” Kageyama says.

“There are people in the room with us, we can’t exactly-“

“Dumbass,” Kageyama turns beet red, “That’s not what I’m talking about. Just take your shirt off. Please.”

Hinata shrugs and strips off his uniform in one swift motion and the room goes completely silent.

Hinata’s body is fucking gorgeous.

He has an incredibly toned chest and even though he’s not large, the six pack is defined and cut and _ripples_ with every breath that he takes. There’s a bead of sweat remaining from their practice match and it moves slowly down his abdomen, leaving a wet trail between the crevices of his abs-

“Put it back on.” Kageyama says quickly as the team’s stares quickly turn to ogling.

\--

Nishinoya and Tanaka walk home in a daze. “How did we not notice that? He’s taken his shirt off in front of us hundreds of times.”

“Maybe because we’re so focused on his hair and personality that we never really looked. I mean, who would expect him to look like that.” Nishinoya replies, just as stunned.

After a few moments of silence, Tanaka speaks again. “Was that a hickey on his back?”

“And Kageyama was acting weird.” Nishinoya adds.

The two stare at each other, evil grins spreading across their faces as they take on a new mission.

\--

Somewhere, Kageyama pauses in his movements, a shiver running down his back.

“What’s wrong?”

Kageyama looks up to see Hinata propped up on one elbow, face red and breaths heavy as he releases the hold he has on Kageyama’s hair.

“I feel like practice tomorrow is going to be even weirder.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeHAW
> 
> (they were totally doing yoga at the end. they werent doin anythin nasty i swear it was just intense naked yoga. i'm a good christian child)


End file.
